The Kapinoy Network Program Lineup
Posted on March 7, 2014 at 7:24 AM MANILA, Philippines -- Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), the government-controlled sequestered and the third giant broadcasting network.is celebrating its 54th anniversary this year announced the nationwide dedicated Kapinoy for Filipino viewers. Through History Sequestered DZTV Channel 13 started operating in March 1, 1960 at 6:30pm under the Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald owned by Andrés Soriano, Sr. The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. In the 1970s, IBC launches the color transmission named Vinta Color named after the Vintas from Zamboanga. After the declaration of Martial Law, ABS-CBN veteran Ben Aniceto took over the station manager post of Channel 13 from 1973–1976. On the first day of February 1975, Inter-Island 13 split off from the Sorianos and the Canoys (the owners of RMN) under the auspices of the Benedicto Group of Companies, the Philippines was delighted in the birth of a television station that would bring color to the dark years of the Martial Law era. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) brought forth DZTV Channel 13, a commercial television station based on Metro Manila and initially beamed to seven relay stations scattered all over the archipelago. From a relatively unknown TV station, IBC 13 reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network. Through hard work coupled with and intrepid business sense, IBC management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the mass audience. Thus, IBC 13 set a lot of firsts in the broadcasting industry. Showing full-length Tagalog movies and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13. Among flagship of top-rated hit programs were Tarzan (Johnny Weismuller), Iskul Bukol (Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon), Chicks to Chicks (Freddie Webb, Nova Villa and Carmi Martin), T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Freida Fonda, Jimmy Santos, Val Sotto, Spanky Rigor and Riche D'Horsie), See-True (Inday Badiday), Sic O'Clock News (Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada), Ula ang Batang Gubat (Judy Ann Santos), Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino (Joe Quirino), Chairman of the Board (Eddie Mercado, Bobby Ledesma, Bert Nievera), Computer Man (Eric Quizon), Winner Take All (Eddie Mercado and Boots Anson-Roa), Maricel Live! (the diamond star Maricel Soriano), The Sharon Cuneta Show (megastar Sharon Cuneta), Loveliness (tangga queen Alma Moreno), among others. Years passed after EDSA Revolution in 1986, things were never the same again in the network. IBC became a government controlled operation under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). Malacañang appointed several management groups to oversee the operation of the stations. The network's condition became congruent with the government situation. New administrators meant new management. IBC 13 managed to survive despite unstable conditions. The niche it has carved in the broadcasting industry proved to be an indelible one. Instant recall has always been associated with IBC and its glorious past. Now, a new hope shines on IBC, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away, it has shown a phenomenal growth in programming content, signal strength and overall popularity among an expanding viewership base all over the country and in other parts of the world. Kapinoy Network IBC-13 was a popular TV station among the masses during the ‘70s to the late ‘80s and was operated by Roberto Benedicto, who also operated the Radio Philippines Network (RPN 9) and the now-defunct Banahaw Broadcasting Corp. (BBC 2). As present, IBC management strives to offer the innovative and creative programming to your Kapinoy viewing habit. While retaining IBC-13's very own slogan Pinoy Ang Dating! tagline, the station delves for more feel-good viewing habit, thus the introduction of Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 station motto to watch. Launched this June 5, 2011, the Kapinoy network motto aims to reflect the good vibes and all these angry and sad for good but no happy and smiley face because of your own feel-good habit everyday. IBC-13 fortified its commitment to their good vibes, heart-warming, heavier and lighter, family bonding, values, lessons, gender, romantic love and others above the Filipino masses. By expand viewership abroad by reaching out not only to Pinoys worldwide but also to viewers in the ASEAN region while doing a road shows. Designed to re-introduce the channel to a larger demographic range of audience, the relaunch of IBC-13 officially declares the station's intent to court a wider market from both mass and young audience, while pushing the boundaries towards more varied audiences. Profile Continuing investments to improve reach, programs, talents and systems. It has been the budget, audience share, revenues and net income. The concept of entertainment revolved around dancing, singing, tele-dramas, fantasy stories and showbiz gossips. This year, Philippine television can definitely expect more light and entertainment from the world's undisputed and certified number 3 station IBC-13 in the Philippines. Promising a stronger and more quality innovative and creative programming line-up and lots of exciting on-air and on-the-ground promotions, sales and marketing, licensing and merchandising, Filipino feel-good viewing habit audiences in the country. As IBC-13 continues to soar as the No. 3 station in the country, it makes bigger efforts to further its lead in the industry and reach out to more viewers, not only in the country but also in other parts of the world as well. Sonny Coloma has a newest reaction on IBC's decision of being privatization through earnings and revenues of Channel 13 about money-makers. A claim affirmed by the TV viewing public, whose perception of IBC-13 largely pertains to its phenomenal growth success. Joining the presscon was Laurenti Dyogi, in charge for the head of IBC Entertainment TV Division. Mr. Dyogi has been with IBC since last year as consultant. Now, he also heads the network’s talent management and development team tasked to grow its pool of talents while invest in producing and buying foreign licenses of shows and telenovelas that will star powerhouse casts of today’s hottest local stars and hosts. It also has a strong presence in the market via consumer products, online, recreation, books, and feature films businesses. This summer, IBC-13 known as the tagline Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 in 2014, as it marks its 54th anniversary. At present, IBC-13 is still housed in the sprawling Broadcast City complex in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and the transmitter tower with the power at 60,000 watts at the front of the Coca-Cola Sales Office, Roosevelt Ave., San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City. Provincial Stations It has operates 20 originating stations and 12 relay stations, including several TV stations in key parts of the country in IBC-TV 13 in Mega Manila, the station also runs IBC-TV 13 in Baguio, IBC-TV 6 in the Mountain Province, IBC-TV 13 in Laoag, IBC-TV 13 in Naga, IBC-TV 12 in Iloilo, IBC-TV 2 in Roxas, IBC-TV 13 in Cebu, IBC-TV 13 Davao, IBC-TV 13 in Zamboanga, IBC-TV 10 in Cagayan de Oro and IBC-TV 10 in General Santos. Radio Stations The network's operations is augmented by 12 AM radio stations spearheaded by the Metro Manila's AM radio scene for news and public service: DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and the provincial radio networks are DYBQ 981 in Iloilo, DYJJ 1296 in Roxas and DYRG 1251 in Kalibo, Aklan; while the top-rating FM radio station in Mega Manila:, 89 DMZ, which plays the ultimate in dance music. A joint venture with the local cable company will also see the tourist-oriented FM station in Boracay as 103.8 Boracay FM. Cable and International Channels For the cable channels like Channel V Pinoy, DZTV TeleTrese, Kiddie TV, Pinoy Extreme, Toon TV and Cinema Movie, the UHF news channel brand on channel 45 is IBC News Network (INN) and the international channels Global IBC and INN International. Management The board of directors continues to come in the network, appointed by the current President Noynoy Aquino III, with Jose Avellana as the chairman of IBC; Boots Anson-Roa as the president and CEO and Lito Ocampo Cruz, former VP of E! Entertainment TV Philippines for RMN, as network vice-president are IBC-13's top honchos; Maria Ressa as IBC News and Current Affairs head, Rey Sanchez as Channel 13 head, Laurenti Dyogi as IBC Entertainment TV head, Corazon Reboroso as Human Resources Manager, Tessie Taylor as the sale and marketing manager, Dave Fugoso as the finance manger and Augusto Tolentino, Marlon Gregory Pena and Ad Roel Alcober as IBC Regional manager. When a new management took over the helm in 1998, however, IBC was already ranked in No. 3 among the three television networks. Considering the broadcast giants leading it over the airwaves and the equally foreboding competition posed by a new TV station, the ascent back to the top looked tough and difficult indeed. Backed up by a string of achievements in television production and management, Ms. Roa's credentials adequately prepared her for the challenging task of getting IBC back in shape. Feel-Good Programming When the two giant networks offer big-budgeted teleseryes and fantaseryes, game shows and reality shows, noontime entertainment and other mass-oriented productions, IBC-13 will continue to capture the Asian market and competitor has joined the fray, there are so many viewers for its massive C-D-E audience. It improved signal and developed programs that delighted audience. the sequestration admitted to keep up in privatization by the government, known for millions of listeners and viewers of its programs celebrated its 54th anniversary. It will continue to be a sports programs through its flagship program like PBA, which will continue to bring the Filipino basketball fans for only one game every Saturday and Sunday, along with the NBA games. Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 is the description of IBC-13's phenomenal rise of TV shows and programs. Multi-awarded and top-rating programs for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 are indeed: the local version of two popular game shows will given away the million peso prize – Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, IBC-13's consistent top-rater hit and one of the country's longest-running game shows on Philippine television with the 15-multiple-choice question game leading to ₱2 million pesos; and The Million Second Quiz, another game show follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1 million pesos. Viva-produced Born to be a Superstar has been one of IBC-13's top-raters, the reality singing talent search hosted by the Asia's young singing diva Anja Aguilar discovered a singing superstars. For comedy at its finest, program lineup includes the top-rating feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief and the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. – their comedy programs will continue to be laughter and funny; Love Notes, a drama anthology series hosted by the love adviser and radio disc jockey Joe D'Mango, features weekly love stories through letter sending. The evening musical treat Dingdong n' Lani featuring the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha. The phenomenal and top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, a fantasy series about a girl who will transform into mermaid tale under the sea. For the primetime soap operas – Maghihintay Sa'yo, a powerful drama series will touch the heart-pounding story; and Only Me and You, a romantic comedy-light drama about romance will fall in love. Plus, the imports of foreign dramas thru TreseBella for the hit telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) starring Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya. The well-loved fantasy anthology series Tasya Fantasya, featuring the well-loved fairy tales, legends, myths, fables and enchanting stories of magic and adventure. At the daytime slot, noontime variety shows that include APO Tanghali Na! and Hey it's Fans Day! are top-rated entertainment programs. Also, he morning talk show Joey & Teysi, the reality cooking competition Hell's Kitchen, the kiddie gag-variety show TODAS Kids, the children's afternoon teleseryes for kids such as Anna Luna and Gaya ng Dati; the local action-packed crime drama anthology adaptation of the U.S. hit police procedural and legal drama series Law & Order PH, featuring Arnold Reyes, Dino Guevarra, Vanna Garcia and Joel Saracho, which is settled in the Philippine National Police (PNP) and follows the crime, usually adapted from current headlines, from two separate vantage points. The first half of the show concentrates on the investigation of the crime by the police, the second half follows the prosecution of the crime in court. and the teen drama series Friends 4Ever featuring some of today's hottest teen stars of this generation; and the showbiz talk show CelebrityDATCom. For children, IBC-13 presents its well-loved favorite cartoons like Winx Club and Denver, the Last Dinosaur, as well as Nickelodeon favorites like Spongebob Squarepants, Rugrats, The Fairly OddParents and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron. It also airs their well-loved animes like Ghost Fighter and Kirarin, and the Japanese tokusatsu Kamen Rider Fourze. One of the strengths of this network is the award-winning children's show KapinoyLand. To give away for more shows, IBC-13 has also extended its airtime and is now signing on as early its 4 am, with sign off at 2 am. Likewise, Avellana has succeed in coming up with their balanced and feel-good programming beefing up the day time program strengthening its news bureau which consist of the early morning show Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, hourly news updates are given on IBC NewsBreak, and their news programs Express Balita and News Team 13 give the day's headlines and other top stories by broadcast crew from the anchorpersons and reporters right down to the technical and production assistants that consistently provided an exceptional line up of features and stories with the mass appeal. Our current affairs programs that include Report Kay Boss! focusing on the daily activities of President himself Noynoy Aquino III; Forum ni Randy is a talk show about public forum; and Good Take is a telemagazine show focusing on extraordinary achievements of our countrymen; their public service programs that include Kakampi Mo Ang Batas focusing on the legal issues about human rights, supreme court, law office and the law world, assistance and information to our people; Snooky needs a helping hand by providing public service arena; Hapi Kung Healthy and the investigative public service program Bitag. Most of IBC-13's programs are now produced by the network itself. Co-producers of blocktime programs – those that buying airtime from IBC-13 – mostly Pinoy movies from Viva Films: the top-rating primetime movie block Viva Box Office continues to provide the local cinematic hits on weeknights with choicest in drama and comedy; and Sunday Sinemaks aired every Sunday nights featuring the swash-buckling Pinoy action films. In line with its aggressive program development, IBC-13 continues to reinforce are the constitution of remote studios in San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City with transmitter tower, for guest performers and live audience; setting up of IBC Talent Center for the discovery and training of today's hottest stars. That the network did well "make it" in the ratings game using the limited resources they have in hand shows the attractiveness of their new programs. However, the people behind the production and programming doesn't stop with its present crop of materials. The group is constantly "on its toes" to spot new and exciting materials that will interest the every changing taste of the televiewers. Constantly evaluate and rate each program. They avoid competing head-on; indeed, IBC-13 looks for its own niche and from there expand and attract attention. As it is, IBC-13's niche has widened and grown. And will continue to widen and grow. Number 3 In Ratings Traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television, IBC-13 reaches the top when it originally became the No. 1 television station from 1977 to 1988 among the masses, broadcasting a variety of programs that are socially relevant, entertaining, informative and commercially viable. Since 1996 at present, IBC-13 continues its competitive edge in the ratings race by reaching the No. 3 position in the TV industry, behind the two giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA 7, based on data from Kantar Media. The growth just can't be stopped when the station's upward trend continues, considering the broadcast giants lording it over the airwaves and the equally foreboding competition. TV Entertainment The fantasy series Janella in Wonderland is the most-watched fantaserye in 2014 and Maghihintay Sa’yo is the most-watched teleserye in 2014. Their winning streak continues in 2014 with 3 series posting record-breaking above-25% ratings in the first quarter. Changing the Face of Philippine Television IBC-13’s huge success with feel-good program formats is undiminished. IBC-13 dominated its weekend primetime with PBA ranked the high ratings for both of its Saturday and Sunday run for the Filipino basketball fans. Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano, one of the highest rating programs of IBC-13 as the No. 1 game show which topped the ratings for Saturday nights; Maya Loves Sir Chief, topbilled by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, and T.O.D.A.S., with veteran comedian Joey de Leon, topped the comedy charts; Born to be a Superstar hosted by Anja Aguilar, the No. 1 singing reality show also topped the charts, Dingdong n’ Lani, the No. 1 musical variety show, Sunday Sinemaks is the No. 1 Pinoy action movie every Sunday nights; and Hey it’s Fans Day!, the No. 1 youth-oriented variety show in 2014. The launch of TreseBella with its first offering for the popular telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha Ni Ana) placed No. 1 on its weeknight run. In non-prime time segments, the children's drama series Anna Luna and Gaya ng Dati, two favorite animes Ghost Fighter and Kirarin scored audience shares between 14.5% and 13.2%, as well as the Japanese live-action tokusatsu Kamen Rider Fourze, and Filipino-dubbed cartoons such as Winx Club and SpongeBob SquarePants scoring audience shared between 11.9% and 13.8%. In January 25, IBC-13 launched APO Tanghali Na! which became No. 1 in the noontime arena since 2014. Love Notes, hosted by Joe D'Mango, revived as the drama anthology series in 2014. Other new shows further diversified in the network's programming such as the weekly fantasy anthology series Tasya Fantasya, the another franchise game show The Million Second Quiz, the showbiz-oriented talk show CelebrityDATCom, the reality cooking competition Hell’s Kitchen and the first-ever kilig-serye Only Me and You. News and Current Affairs Their news programs Express Balita and News Team 13 remains the most-watched newscasts in the country, while the public service program Kakampi Mo Ang Batas outdos all other late night current affairs programs on its debut year, and Express Balita Weekend tops the weekend newscasts, while the other news programs Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? and the public service show Hapi Kung Healthy ranked highest in the morning timeslot. Other current affairs programs are Report Kay Boss!, the talk show about public forum Forum ni Randy, the tele-magazine program Good Take and the public service program Snooky, also led the rankings in their timeslots. Bitag celebrated its 10th year of broadcast as one of the longest-running and most patronized investigative public service program in Philippine history. New Schedule Starting this March on its 54th year experience The Kapinoy Network, IBC-13 unveil its feel-good lineup with the Japanese anime and tokusatsu blocks in the morning, primetime shows to watch your favorite Kapinoy Primetime seryes at night as well as perfect time to watch your favorite weekend primetime with PBA. Anime Kapinoy reiging the anime in Japan for your kids to packed in action, more adventure and making friends every morning. It will air from 9:00AM to 10:00AM with back-to-back hits like Ghost Fighter and Kirarin . Plus, your favorite Kapinoy Primetime shows will now air from 6:00PM to 12:00MN with TreseBella's favorite telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) at 6:00PM starring Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya at 5:45PM, the top-rating news program Express Balita at 6:30PM anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar with a domination of TV Patrol and 24 Oras, to be followed by the phenomenal and top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland topbilled by rising teen star Janella Salvador as a mermaid tale at 7:45PM, the teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo at 9:15PM starring the primetime queen and the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes with Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc together with the powerhouse cast, a kilig-serye'' Only Me and You'' at 8:30PM starring Thai superstar Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz, premieres March 10, Every night for Viva Tagalog movies will be shown in Viva Box Office at 9:45PM. And then, round-up the late-night newscast News Team 13 with veteran newsman Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso at 11:30PM. Panalo Weekend is also airing for NBA every Saturday at 10:00AM and PBA on Saturday at 4:00PM to 6:00PM and Sundays from 5:00PM to 7:00PM continues to bring in Filipino sports fans, following the revamped lineup of weekend shows. Award-winning TV host Drew Arellano follows at 6:00PM with the the Philippine version of the international game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. the fantasy anthology Tasya Fantasya at 7:00PM featuring the well-loved fairy tales, legends, myths, fables and enchanting stories of magic and adventure. Joe D'Mango will host the drama anthology Love Notes at 8:00PM featuring weekly love stories send through letters. Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap top-billed in Maya Loves Sir Chief, the feel-good sitcom follows at 9:00PM. Veteran comedian Joey de Leon, the original gangster with the home network in the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. follows at 9:45PM along with Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam Pinto, stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel, Melanie Marquez, Sam YG, Yam Concepcion, the heir of rap Elmo Magalona, Katya Santos, Jimmy Muna, Maui Taylor and Carlos Agassi. Vincent Santos and Phoebe Javier anchored for Express Balita Weekend at 10:45PM on Saturday and 10:00PM on Sunday. Hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo hosting the investigative public service program Bitag airs at 11:15PM. Feel-good teen drama series Friends 4Ever, will air on Sunday at 3:00PM. Directed by Laurenti Dyogi and Mark Reyes, starring today's hottest teen stars Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo. On Sunday, CelebrityDATcom will air at 4:00PM. Directed by Manny Castaneda, the showbiz talk show will be hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas at a studio in front of a live audience pit that most other gossip shows on Philippine TV. Sunday primetime programming line-up continues, as Robi Domingo embarks anew on his TV hosting the local franchise of the popular and top-rating US game show The Million Second Quiz at 7:00PM, a quiz taken to its viewers in the cash prizes of P100,000,000 at stake for lucky viewers. Anja Aguilar host the reality singing talent search Born to be a Superstar at 8:00PM, at the age of 13-25 years old and above are qualified to join the contest aims to discover a major singing superstar from the country’s best and brightest aspiring and young talents. The finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for semifinals and P1 million peso cash prizes for the grand finals with the recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music. The Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and The Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha cap the primetime musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani on Sunday at 9:00PM. Your favorite swash-buckling Pinoy action-packed blockbuster treat Sunday Sinemaks at 10:30PM, including Hitman (March 2), The Fighting Chefs (March 9), Ang Huling Henya (March 16), Boy Golden: Shoot to Kill, the Arturo Porcuna Story (March 23) and 10,000 Hours (March 30). 'For more information, check this schedule for March 10:' We'd like to thank our Kapinoy viewers for making IBC-13, the No. 3 TV station in the country. *05:00AM - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (LIVE) *08:00AM - Joey & Teysi *09:00AM - Kamen Rider Fourze Anime Kapinoy *09:30AM - Ghost Fighter *10:00AM - Kirarin Have a Tanghali *10:30AM - Noli Me Tangere (rerun) *11:30AM - TODAS Kids *12:00NN - APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) HapoNation *02:30PM - Anna Luna *03:15PM - Gaya ng Dati *04:00PM - KapinoyLand *04:30PM - Winx Club *05:00PM - Hell's Kitchen Kapinoy Primetime *06:00PM - TreseBella: ''The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)'' *06:30PM - Express Balita (LIVE) *07:45PM - Janella in Wonderland *08:30PM - Maghihintay Sa'yo *09:15PM - Only Me and You *09:45PM - Viva Box Office *11:30PM - News Team 13 (LIVE) Late Night Strip *12:00MN - Report Kay Boss! (MON) / Forum ni Randy (TUE) / Good Take (WED) / Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (THURS) / Snooky (FRI) Panalo Weekend (Saturday) *07:00AM - Nickelodeon on IBC: ''Rugrats'' *07:30AM - Nickelodeon on IBC:'' Spongebob Squarepants'' *08:00AM - Nickelodeon on IBC: ''The Fairly OddParents'' *08:30AM - Cooltura *09:00AM - Tukaan *10:00AM - NBA (live via satellite) *12:00NN - APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) *03:00PM - Law & Order PH *04:00PM - PBA (LIVE) *06:00PM - Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? *07:00PM - Tasya Fantasya *08:00PM - Love Notes *09:00PM - Maya Loves Sir Chief *09:45PM - T.O.D.A.S. *10:45PM - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) *11:15PM - Bitag Panalo Weekend (Sunday) *08:00AM - Nickelodeon on IBC: ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' *08:30AM - Nickelodeon on IBC: ''Spongebob Squarepants'' *09:00AM - Nickelodeon on IBC: ''The Fairly OddParents'' *09:30AM - Chinatown TV *10:30AM - SundayToons *12:15PM - Hey it's Fans Day! (LIVE) *03:00PM - Friends 4Ever *04:00PM - CelebrityDATCom (LIVE) *05:00PM - PBA (LIVE) *07:00PM - The Million Second Quiz *08:00PM - Born to be a Superstar *09:00PM - Dingdong n' Lani *10:00PM - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) *10:30PM - Sunday Sinemaks